The present invention relates generally to computer-implemented systems and methods for engaging users to interact with digital content provided by the host and/or a third party content provider.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a host system and method that facilitates user engagement and interaction via incentives such as rewards, credits or recognition provided by a third party (or the host itself) in return for receiving and responding to associated digital content.
The demand for video content in online and mobile marketing, ecommerce, training and education, is expected to grow exponentially in the coming years. However, even with technological advances, content owners are still challenged by determining the degree to which viewers actually engage with the content. Because viewer consumption of video content has been proven to increase the viewer's interest by a factor of seven, content generators seek new ways to engage viewers, especially ways that subsequently generate data that drives business decisions. While some videos are promoted as “interactive,” the engagement is primarily a request for information or the ability to apply a discount or print a coupon.